This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/401,347 filed Aug. 7, 2002.
In conventional grand and upright pianos striking strings produces musical notes. In electronic pianos, sounds are produced from electronic sources. In some pianos, speakers combine sounds from an acoustic piano with an electric sound source.
Sheet music is widely used. Pianists place a folder or book of sheet music on the piano music shelf and turn the pages of the book in accordance with the progress of the music being played. Alternatively the player will have another person next to the piano to watch the music as it is played and turn the pages accordingly.
Scores can also be stored in memories and pages presented on display devices, which advances the display according to the playing position of the musician in reference to the actual score.
Need exists for improved acoustic pianos and integrating acoustic pianos with computers and new technology.